1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to financial data modeling and processing and more particularly to improved methods and systems for identifying early life/post book fraud.
2. Description
Various financial service providers provide credit accounts, such as mortgages, automobile loans, credit card accounts, and the like to consumers and/or businesses. During the application process for such credit accounts, financial service providers will generally conduct a fraud assessment and/or credit worthiness assessment of the applicant before opening or approving such a credit account. For example, financial service providers may obtain a FICO score for a particular applicant before issuing a credit account.